No subestiméis a Rosie
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Nunca subestimes a una persona, es algo que nunca debes hacer, porque es muy posible que te sorprenda y al menospreciarla, te demuestre lo contrario de una manera, que te dejara la boca abierta.


_**subestimar**__ :_

_tr. Estimar__[a__una__persona__o__cosa]__en__menos__de__lo__que__vale;__darle__a__algo__menos__importancia__de__la__que__tiene._

Nunca subestimes a una persona, es algo que nunca debes hacer, porque es muy posible que te sorprenda y al menospreciarla, te demuestre lo contrario de una manera, que te dejara la boca abierta.

Eso es lo que paso en esta historia.

Como alguien se atrevió a subestimar a Rose Weasley, y lo mal que a Rosie le sentó.

Desde que era pequeña a la pelirroja la habían colmado de atenciones y amor.

Pero también de caprichos y la trataban como lo que era una princesa, la pequeña princesita Weasley, la hija de dos grandes héroes de mundo mágico.

Y involuntaria, o voluntariamente la habían ayudado a construir, una muralla de confianza, y autoestima.

¡No! Rosebud Weasley no era arrogante o presumida, solo estaba al tanto de sus habilidades.

Y sus familiares la habían ayudado a eso, en especial su padre.

Que le había asegurado desde pequeña su gran futuro.

Que si tienes el ingenio e intelecto de tu madre, que si eres valiente. La había puesto al tanto de su gran belleza y nobleza.

Tantos dones la habían inculcado, que hasta aveces se sentía sobrestimada.

Y desde siempre, si había algo que Rose soportara menos que quizás al propio Malfoy, era que la subestimaran, y infravaloraran, y menos aun lo soportaba si era el engendro del hurón Malfoyliano, o Australopitecus Malfoycitis, al que los conocido decían Scorpius, y los amigos Scor. Mucho menos lo soportaba si era el, el que osaba subestimarla.

Como buen Malfoy de la casa de las serpientes el era astuto, y arrogante, o al menos a simple vista, y aunque su mejor amigo era un Potter, un Albus Potter, para ser mas exactos, también serpiente, y ellos dos hicieron migas excelentes al conocerse, con su querida prima, Rose, no se había creado un buen lazo. Por tanto una de las diversiones mas deliciosas, de aquel rubio, era molestarla.

Molestar a Rosebud Weasley Granger, era un placer de semejante delicia al que otro saborearía en un helado de tres bolas, con doble de sirope.

Rose, caminaba por lo pasillos de Hogwarts, agitada y molesta, ¡Que molesta!, ¡ENOJADA! ¡Enojadisima!, Con furia, chismas y cohetes, si hacia falta.

Haciendo ondear su melena y caderas, cuan orgullosa y algo pedante era.

Resonaban sus pisadas, contra el frío mármol del suelo.

¡Como había osado subestimarla! ¡A ella! ¡A Rosebud Weasley Granger!

Odiaba a ese acaro Malfocorto, a ese escorpión pelialbino de poca monta, a ese rey soberano de Idiotilandia.

¡Era como un virus!

Siempre lo hacia, siempre la subestimaba, por eso, porque sabía que de todas las formas de molestarla seria la mas efectiva.

¡COMO SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A CONOCERLA!

La subestimaba, diciéndola que no se atrevería a hacer algo, y ella aunque sabía que era tonto, lo hacía solo para demostrar que si podía. ¡Para Rose Weasley no hay nada imposible! o al menos eso le decía su papá.

-¡Weasley!

Malfoy la agarro del brazo, cosa que la obligo a voltear.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Le grito.

Y es que el la había atrapado en un pasillo cercano a la biblioteca, de la cual había salido precipitada y enojada, después de que la bibliotecaria los mandara callar la disputa.

-¡Vamos! Weasleiquitas,-Le dijo el rubio burlón.-no te enfades, solo era una bromita.

Ella resoplo, y se intento soltar.

-Es obvio que no te atreverías,-Volvió a hablar Scorpius.- ¡Jamas te atreverías a besar a Macmillan!

Ella lo miro mal.

-¡Ya te he dicho cerebro de narggle que no es que no me atreva, si no que no hay motivo alguno para eso!

Le grito esto, y se solto violentamente del agarre.

-Claro que no hay motivo excepto que ya se sabe que "La princesa Weasley",-Dice, y pone mucha ironía a lo ultimo, para luego continuar y sonreír socarrón.-no es capaz de algo.

-¡Si me atrevo!-Le suelta Rose, cayendo en su propia trampa.

Y sin saber si es cosa del destino, o de pura mala suerte, que Perkins Macmillan, pasaba justo por el pasillo, con esa cara de ser algo bobo que solo el sabia llevar.

Con su figura delgada, su pelo estropajo, su estatura media y esas grandes gafas de culo de botella y lo peor su acne. En resumen, nada atractivo.

Y todo porque Rose lo había defendido, cuando Malfoy le comento a Albus lo imposible que lo tendría para encontrar pareja para el baile de navidad.

Ella había declarado que Perkins, era simpático y buen chico y que cualquier chica aceptaría ir con el.

El la había discutido, entonces el hecho de que por muy simpático que fuera ella jamas se atrevería a besarle.

Ahí comenzó todo...

Rose miro con odio una ultima vez al Malfoy, que se cruzo de brazos, y entorno una sonrisa burlona.

Ella trago grueso, y con paso seguro se dirigió al chico que cruzaba el pasillo en ese momento.

Hacia el joven Macmillan.

-¡Perkins!-Lo llamo.

El se giro y miro sorprendido a la pelirroja.

-Ho...Hola Rose.-Le dijo el Ravenclaw.

Ella sin mas dilación.

Se acerco a el lo suficiente.

Cerro los ojos y lo agarro de un hombro, y lo beso de lleno en sus finos labios.

El no correspondió, solo se quedo tieso y con los ojos abiertos en órbitas.

Se separo rápidamente dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho

Y salio corriendo, sin fijarse en el Malfoy, que aunque sorprendido, estaba molesto.

Rose llego al baño y abrió la puerta, llego hasta el lavabo y abriendo el grifo se lavo la cara y trago algo de agua.

Lo que había llegado a hacer por demostrar que era invencible había estado mal, había sido cruel, besarle por una apuesta.

Cuando levanto el rostro y se topo con la cara de Malfoy reflejada en su espejo, se giro y lo encaro.

-¡Ya estas satisfecho te dije que jamas me subestimaras!-Le grito.

-¿No deberías estarlo tú?-Pregunto alzando una ceja burlón.

Ella solo gruño.

-¿Piensas seguirme todo el día o solo quieres molestar?-Gruño la pelirroja.

-Tal vez un poco de las dos.-Respondio sonriendo.-¿Te gusto el besito?

Rió con ironía.

-¡Lárgate!-Dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

Pero el no se movió.

Avanzo un paso hacía ella, haciéndola percatarse por primera vez de la escasa distancia entre ellos dos, y lo pegada que estaba ella del lavabo.

Antes de preverlo o siquiera percatarse, el estaba tan cerca como para besarse, ese pensamiento la estremeció.

Malfoy acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Ella, no grito que no la tocara, ni que se largara, solo cerro los ojos.

Y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del rubio, contra los suyos propios, en un dulce beso.

Un beso tan dulce que los envió escalofríos a todos los músculos de su cuerpo, que les calo los huesos, y les hizo sentir un revoloteo en sus estómagos, jamas sentido antes.

Scorpius abrazándola por la cadera, y las manos de Rose en el cuello de el.

Solo dulce, dulce, dulce.

Y tan tierno que les quito la razón.

Cuando se separaron, después de lo que parecieron siglos, se miraron y sonrieron involuntariamente.

-Hay algo mas de lo que estoy segura que no te atreverías.-Le dijo Scorpius acariciando su mejilla pecosa.

-¿Y cual es?-Pregunto ella juguetona.

-No te atreverías a ser mi pareja en el baile de navidad.

El sonrió de medio lado, y ella lanzo chispas de felicidad por los ojos.

-Nunca subestimes a Rosie.-Le dijo.

Y Sonrió antes de besarle de lleno en la boca, esta vez tornándose el beso con más pasión.

Y de nuevo había vuelto a caer, el reto de Malfoy, la había vuelto a sacar su lema.

Nunca subestimes a Rosie.

Y solo por eso había aceptado ir con el al baile.

¡POR MERLÍN! ¿¡PARA QUE MENTIR MAS! Lo había hecho por puro gusto.

Y como muy bien dije al principio nunca subestiméis a nadie, pues podría sorprenderos y dejaros con la boca abierta, o en este caso con los labios ocupados...


End file.
